Lord Wülf
A heroic knight from the medieval ages. His family was murdered by Count Morbid, who tried to conquer England before he was destroyed by Wülf. He is supposedly based on King Arthur, even hailing from Camelot, England and wields the legendary sword known as Excalibur. Back Story At a very early age, Lord Wulf left legendary Camelot to follow his own personal quests and make his life his own. After several years of travel and many adventures, he came to a place called Spinstershire, and there he fell in love and made his home. However, the fates were such that his new home was ruled by a corrupt and thoughtless government, which Lord Wulf learned of first hand. As a man of honor, Lord Wulf rallied the townspeople to make their voices heard and put an end to the tyranny they had been subjected to. Lord Wulf overcame great hardships and suffered unparalleled emotional loss while leading the charge to overthrow Count Morbid, the cruel ruler of Spinstershire. After losing his beloved wife and family to Morbid's malevolent deceit, Wulf eventually entrapped and exposed the corrupt ruler and banished him from the land. The townspeople rallied behind Lord Wulf, grateful for all that he had done for them, and they made him their new ruler. Lord Wulf ruled his new kingdom fairly and justly for many years, and the land prospered, yet Wulf was lonely and troubled. The butchering of his family and the horrible tortures endured by his wife while he was forced to watch in helpless agony had left him emotionally scarred, and was unable to form any fulfilling relationships. At night, Wulf's dreams brought disturbing visions of his slaughtered family, who shouted agonizing warnings and cries. He would also see foreboding images of Morbid commingling with unnatural and evil forces, and plotting his revenge on Spinstershire and all of England. Lord Wulf ordered that Spinstershire take arms once again, and turned the farming town into a well armed and well trained fortress. At last, during a fierce and unnatural thunderstorm, Lord Wulf's worst fears were realized. Seemingly from nowhere, a dark and mysterious army appeared out of the gloom and rained down on the stronghold. The townspeople, even prepared as they were never stood a chance against the overwhelming onslaught of primal hatred and vengeance. Lord Wulf fought valiantly against the treacherous horde, cutting a bloody path to the top of a precipice strew with the bodies of his fallen soldiers. There amidst the rivers of blood he confronted the leader of this unholy war. It was Morbid, now outfitted in full armor made of an unnatural black metal that seemed to consume any life force that came in contact with it. The battle was short and fierce, and Lord Wuld suffered great wounds and found himself unnaturally weak. It was then that Wulf reached deep within himself and called upon his noble bloodline of Camelot. With his last bit of strength, he raised his sword into the air and called to Excalibur, the mystical sword of legend. Morbid laughed at his enemy, and moved in for the killing blow. At that moment, a blinding bolt of white energy pierced through the sky and connected with Lord Wulf's outstretched sword. Wulf was filled with a revitalized energy, and he re-directed this power through him and into the approaching Morbid. Morbid writhed in agony and dismay as his ebony armor exploded and shattered. What was left of Morbid was not a human form, but rather a dark entity of pure hatred. Lord Wulf drove his sword deep into the center of the pulsating mass and relegated it back to the darkness. The storm subsided as night slowly turned to the beginning of a new day. There were only a handful of townspeople that survived the night's onslaught. Lord Wulf never came down from the hilltop and was never seen again Move List Energy Bolt: A & head then T (Start a war cry, but before yelling push the joystick towards your opponent) Spinning guillotine: Head & both arms - spin the joystick clockwise for more spins Sword Plant Double Leg: BothLegs Super Uppercut: close T & BA to knock opponent up and away Quick-Slide Uppercut: T, T & BA (2 taps toward, then the backarm) Super Kick: D & BothLegs to hurl opponent into the back wall Airborne Guillotine: in air all buttons Slide trip: D & BL Super Head Split: in air BothArms Lord Wulf can push off opponents in the air for airborne combination moves, Flying Head Jab: in air BA Heel crunch: in air WL Lord Wulf can easily execute three or four move combinations. In air 1. Heel Crunch 2. Flying Head Jab 3. Super head split 4. Sword plant double leg Category:Time Killers Character